Helen
Helen was an orphan, who traveled into The Hole in Sablier against Mrs. Finn's order with John and two other orphans. History Helen was a young girl who's parents died from an Abyss related event, either being devoured by Chains or being Illegal Contractors themselves, and so Helen was brought to the House of Fianna . Here, Helen would be used as bait to draw Chains out of The Hole in Sablier for the Nightray Family to study, something which Helen was never allowed to know. Helen was one of the first orphans to encounter Leo when he arrived at the House of Fianna because his mother had been devoured by a Chain, as Leo watched Helen playing with another orphan from afar. Leo learned to isolate himself from the other orphans, however over time a boy from the Nightray family arrived at the House of Fianna. Elliot Nightray, although irksome in the eyes of Leo, soon became close friends with Leo through their mutual love for music. This lead to Leo's departure from the House of Fianna, taking up the position of valet under his newfound friend. Shortly after Leo left the House of Fianna, Helen traveled into The Hole alongside John and two other orphans on a whim, driven by pure curiosity. This made Mrs. Finn frantic, calling Pandora in for help, although Elliot and Leo had just arrived at the House of Fianna themselves, prompting Elliot to decide to go after the orphans ahead of Pandora. Elliot and Leo found two of the orphans dead, having been run through by some kind of weapon. Leo sees Helen crying in a clearing not far a head of them, and so he runs to Helen to protect her from potential danger. Leo asked Helen what had happened, and through her tears she states that John had started acting strange. Helen is interrupted when Elliot sees John standing on a cliff above Helen and Leo, however he was not alone as he had a monsterous Chain with him. Elliot believed that this Chain was going to harm Leo and Helen and so he ran at it with his sword. The Chain, Humpty Dumpty, believed Elliot to be going in to attack Leo himself, and so Humpty Dumpty impaled Elliot with his tongue. Leo ordered Humpty Dumpty to drop Elliot, managing to save his friends life with the help of the Glen Baskervilles of the past, who resided in his subconscious. However, Leo could only make Elliot form an Illegal Contract with Humpty Dumpty, thus only sealing the wound temporarily, forestalling his death for the time being. Leo cried over Elliot's unconscious body for sometime, with both Helen and John nearby. It was then that Bernard Nightray arrived in The Hole with numerous Pandora members, and upon discovering what had happened, he decided to allow John and Elliot to be contracted to Humpty Dumpty because of its special ability to have more than one contractor to prolong the Incuse's rotation. John died not long after, and so the core Humpty Dumpty migrated to Elliot. Bernard then had every single orphan in the House of Fianna form a contract with Humpty Dumpty, including Helen. This made the orphans forget their hurtful memories, including those that involved the deaths of fellow orphans. Description Appearence Helen appeared as a young girl with long blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back. She had a round face with a cluster of freckles above her small nose and, much like the other orphans in the House of Fianna, Helen always wore a short white dress-like uniform. Personality Helen was shown to be a very curious orphan, traveling into The Hole of Sablier out of curiosity, despite knowing how dangerous it can be. She was very playful and energetic outside of her adventure into The Hole, running around, playing happily with the other orphans all day every day, unaware of her true purpose at the House of Fianna. Appearances Trivia *Helen's fate remains unknown as she was not seen again after the incident in The Hole, although it is possible that she was one of the six orphans who died from a contract with Humpty Dumpty, much like James and John. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Orphans Category:The House of Fianna Category:Contractors Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Abyss Worshipping Cult Category:Head Hunters Category:Manga Only